About a girl
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: One song about a girl, cant breathe when i'm around her - Songfic, About a girl - The Academy is... NarutoxSakura, the only one i will ever do, just seemed so perfect


**AN: For this Fan fiction listen to; About a girl – The academy is**

**One song about a girl  
can't breathe when I am around her  
I wait here every day  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
she'll never notice**

I whistle to myself as I wait by the school gates hoping to see her before her mum comes and takes her home. She is in the class above me and the simple reason behind that was because she was so much smarter than me.

I see a glimpse of her as she turns around the corner, she walks towards me and it seemed as if my heart stopped but really I just wasn't pay attention to anything right then, well anything but her.

**I'm not in love  
this is not my heart  
I'm not going to waste these words  
about a girl**

Then as if she didn't notice a blond haired boy gazing at her as if she was the greatest thing on earth, she walks straight past me. 'Oh well' I think I just wanted to see her, it wasn't as if I felt anything for her…she was someone I admired and that was all…she was just a girl with beautiful pink hair and gorgeous emerald eyes.

**Last night, I knew what to say  
but you weren't there to hear it  
these lines, so well rehearsed  
tongue tied and overloaded  
you never notice**

The next day it's Saturday and as I walk down a street I think to myself 'Sakura…' She was a girl in a smart class and she was way too good for me, she had preps and popular's trying to go out with her but she seemed to turn down every single one…as if they just weren't what she was looking for.

Sometimes I like to think, maybe she hadn't gone out with any one of those guys was because she was waiting for me. Then I would laugh and say 'Naruto…you wouldn't have the guts to ask Sakura out'

But what did it matter? She was just a girl.

**I'm not in love  
this is not my heart  
I'm not going to waste these words  
about a girl**

And I was just some guy, a nerd that she would never notice…so why waste my breath?

**I'm not in love  
this is not your song  
I'm not going to waste these words  
about a girl**

I kick a pebble as I venture further down the street, until I come across a site.

Sakura, my beautiful Sakura getting pushed against a wall by one of the toughest footballers, Sasuke Uchiha, I couldn't just let whatever was about to occur happen right? But surely if I did anything to annoy Uchiha he would beat me up…but that would give Sakura time to run.

**To be loved, to be loved,  
what more could you ask for?**

I walk up slowly behind them and I see that Sakura sees me; I hold my finger to my lips and silence her. Then I walk up a bit closer and know that it is too late to go back.

"Sasu-gay let go of her, Baka" I say and I am surprised to hear my voice didn't quiver and that my legs weren't _quite _jelly yet.

"What did you say, dobe? Did you just ask me to _let go _of her? Well I am sorry nerd but I believe she is _mine, _and I assure you she likes what I am doing" I snorted and realized my mistake as he came at me with a fist, I dodged barely and walked back a bit

"Sure she does, and I play football!" I said loudly, I noticed in the background Sakura had run…good at least I know she is safe.

**To be loved, to be loved  
everyone wants to be loved, to be loved  
what more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved**

Sasuke runs at me again and I can't dodge it this time and he hits me right in the face, then I throw a punch and it hit his arm.

He gets a bit angry and keeps throwing punches, most of them hitting me…I keep retaliating but I still get hit…he throws me to the ground and I think it might be the end…I also think 'I am glad Sakura is okay…I did this all for her…yet she never noticed'

I close my eyes as the fist comes down again, but the pain never came again…I slowly open my eyes to a teary Sakura hovering over me…I notice the police taking Sasuke away and I hug Sakura…it hurts me but I am so happy she is okay.

**Everyone  
I'm not in love  
this is not my heart  
I'm not going to waste these words  
about a girl-**

She hugs me back and it was as if all the pain was gone, she smiles and her tears fall down I notice that I am also crying, and I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or from her.

**I'm not in love  
this is not my heart  
I'm not going to waste these words  
about a girl**

"Naruto…I always notice you…I love you, please say you love me too? I have always wanted to stop and talk to you but I thought you had a girlfriend, I notice you near my classroom nearly every day…oh Naruto are you okay?" I was crying so much by then, Sakura the girl whom I thought always was to good for me, admitted to loving me…not just like but _love._

I know now I am not wasting these words…on just _any girl _

"I love you, Sakura…always have always will,…you have my heart"

AN: I wrote this because it happened to be a couple of months ago…

My ex-boyfriend…(yes I know he already dumped me…haha) saw another boy push me up against a wall and he saved me…he used to always wait by my class and he liked me.

R&R!!


End file.
